In the Name of Science
by Otakuloveer
Summary: Levi X Hange. Drabbles surrounding Levi and Hange. Their moments, past, and present!
1. Moments Beginning to Present

**Hello! Basically these are drabbles on Hange X Levi. I personally like to ship them as a best friend, sibling, I love-hate you type relationship. I have been wanting to do a Shingeki No Kyojin story for a while but was so nervous on messing up or going ooc. So let me know what you think! Please give me tips/favorites/requests. This is a first for me.**

 **I do want to shout out Elliot Grace and Theories. You have inspired me tenfold on this! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Moments from the beginning to Present: Hange was the first person to be nice to Levi when he joined**

* * *

It was his first training. It had only been two days and yet, this guy had already made a name for himself. He was short, rude, and arrogant, and today was the day for him to show how good he was. Hange had overheard Commander Erwin going through some stuff just to recruit him and his two partners. And Mike- his squad leader -had invited Hange along to analyze.

'What the hell are you doing?' Mike yelled out. Hange watched with a mixed expression, part amazement, part curiosity as the short statured man hooked his blades in and held them, _backwards?_ Hange glanced down, then up in shock. She stayed quiet, but could feel it. She could feel that warm, bubbly feeling build up in the pit of her stomach.

'All I have to do is slice the titan's neck, right?' The man spoke grimly, 'I'll do it my way.' He finished. He finished right after _insulting_ his captain! But that wasn't what got her blushing; what got her fingers wriggling. He propelled into the air, looking so graceful, so concentrated, he was... _amazing!_ The way he zipped through the trees, flying up and over. 'Was he given any formal training?' Hange inquired, looking to the young man beside her. When he muttered a 'no'. It was like gasoline to a flame in her gut. Hange felt the heat take over her face in blush, her lips spread in a grin and she pinched her nose. The feeling of adrenaline making her hum and sing an offbeat note. Like usual, the man beside her was frightened, but she focused on one thing,

' _Everything from the way we search for titans to the way we take them down is dependent upon individual methods.'_

She began to compare him to herself, 'Oooah! This is starting to get interesting!'

* * *

 **Meeting**

* * *

Indeed it was getting interesting. The way he twirled in the air, he looked so mean. She needed to know him!

Levi was walking on his own. Training was over, Mike was gone, and now he was focused on Isabel and Farlan. Where were they? They knew he had an individual training today, surely Farlan wouldn't be an idiot and pursue Erwin again. Plus, Levi had gotten _dirty._ He was cleaner living underground then being in the scout regiments-

No, he wasn't alone. Levi slowed his pace, his head never turned but his stoic eyes snapped to the side. A glance behind him, and nothing. Obviously, they were being sneaky. Now he was pissed, his chin lowered, allowing his black, mid-parted bangs to cast a shadow over his cold eyes. He decided to play a game with his pursuer. So he headed down a road with boxes to block the path. He weaved through swiftly, and so did his shadow, but a sharp turn to the right, he whipped around just in time to see-

 _Crash!_ 'Ow...'

Idiot, he knew the person was dumb, but not clumsy. Then he saw who it was, and it all made sense...Hange.

'What do you want?' The irritated male spoke blatantly. Looking unimpressed at the tall woman doubled over a wooden box. 'Even when I'm on the ground, you're still short.' Hange laughed. Oh great, it was another higher rank to annoy him. But Hange's next move shocked him, and spooked him.

'Ah! Hange Zoe! I witnessed your training earlier and I found your skills accelerating!' Hange stood up tall, like she respected him, and held out her hand. Levi's arms crossed, his head titled and he stood awkwardly. Cold eyes burning into the researchers dusty, spotted, glasses. _They look like shit. Why is she wearing glasses that look like shit?_

'Levi.' His narrowed eyes widened a bit, looking down at Hange's big hand. They were tanned, stained, and just looked dirty. _Shitty hands._ Without another word, he turned around, rejecting her handshake,

'Wash your hands first'. It was the nicest thing he could've said to her actually..she was only trying to be nice to him.

 _Idiot._

* * *

 **Tea Enthusiasts**

* * *

He was like Keith. That's what what it was. Except, he was 162 cm tall, and didn't yell as much. But intimidating all the same! According to Erwin, the 'thug trio' had never seen a titan, and tomorrow will be their first expedition.

Hange was wandering the lawn of the Survey Corps, and then she saw him. Levi was kneeling down in front of the plant, clippers in his hand and snipping away at the stems. He closed his slim eyes, took in a breath, his lips tugged at the corners in a light smile- 'Ahhh! What are you doing, don't cut my leaves!' Hange screamed. Though the other soldiers noticed, no one cared when Hange acted crazy, that was nothing new.

Levi shot Hange a glare as she ran and stumbled, gripping her red hair frantically. 'Those tea leaves are to be used for our titan guests!'

'Titan guests? Idiot.' Levi spat, 'We have no titan captors.'

'But we will. And tea will sedate them, don't cut it!' Hange scrambled forward and went to snatch the scissors. She was bigger than Levi, of a manlier build, but Levi was fast and stood up. 'Shut up.'- she was the only high ranking solider who allowed his insults -'It's for tea.'

'I know it's for tea!' Hange was furious, crushed, her face was red and she knelt before the pruned plant in another shout. Levi dug his fingers into her hair, grabbing her ponytail and snapping her head in his direction. Her hair was probably filled with so many germs, it was hard to focus on what he was gonna say. All the while, his expressionless face stayed the same. 'I said shut up. I pruned it at the node so they'll grow back.'

Hange was shocked, 'You know how to prune?'

'Levi-bro! Is the tea ready!?' It was Isabel, and she waved her arm excitedly. Levi leaned up and turned to his friend. Hange continued to blush, he was simply amazing. Just too amazing. She wanted to...she just wanted to study him more.

'Levi. Can I have some tea too?'

* * *

 **One closed door, can open a new one**

* * *

They were finally back from the expedition. Hange hadn't seen Levi at all since departure, but she still heard the news...everyone did. He had lost his friends, his siblings, and yet became stronger. He single-handedly took out an abnormal, and became humanity's strongest from their deaths.

It made sense why Erwin was glad to have recruited him. Hange walked through the walls, papers in her arms. Even though he was mean, she found a care for him. 'Levi?' Hange called softly. Stopping before a vacant room, Levi was sitting on the floor, a duster in his hand, but he wasn't cleaning, he wasn't even in his cleaning gear. 'Levi?' Hange called again, staring at his back. He didn't respond, in fact he never would.

Hange ran forward, sliding on her knees until she reached him. He was sulking, he probably had no tears left to cry. He just sat there horrified. 'Isabel. Farlan.'

'Levi?' Hange questioned, leaning over to catch his attention. But Levi was too astonished, then all of a sudden, 'You smell.'

Hange poked her lip out, but she knew she had to deliver Erwin's good news. She held out her hands, and Levi looked down. He saw something shocking, her hands were spotless. They were washed, why? What was it for? Hange slowly grabbed his hands, taking them into her own.

'You've been promoted.'

* * *

 **Science?**

* * *

Levi walked through the dark hallway. He was still pissed at Hange. She endangered her comrades, endangered her life! Though he told her he didn't care if she ended up as titan feces, her scientific reply made his insides bubble in anger. _Titans can't defecate my ass!_ Yet, he still worried for her safety. Unnecessary deaths were his pet peeve, and her's would've been detrimental to society.

He made it to her dorm, not caring to knock for she wouldn't answer anyway, actually, she was asleep! Levi was at first taken back by the clutter, the dust, the pile of sheets. He pinched his nose and shuffled over to the sleeping Hange. He saw her over her desk, a letter beside her face. He glanced over it, it was for Erwin, a request to capture titans. 'Tch. Persistent idiot.'

'Levi?' Hange murmured, sitting up and looking like a fucking zombie. 'Were you reading my letter? Are you interested?''

'No.' He replied bluntly.

'Then, why are you in my room?' Now she got him. Why was he in her room? To apologize? No. To see what she was doing maybe. 'You are interested aren't you Levi?' Hange was now fully awake- was she even asleep?- her lips rolled in and she began to blush. 'You're curious Levi, I knew this day would come!' She began to hum. Levi stared down at Hange in a bored glare, but Hange only grabbed the cuff of his sleeve.

'Curious about the capture of titans?!'

This was it, and he did it to himself...

* * *

 **Clean freak**

* * *

It was a clear day. And Levi felt good. He drank a full cup of tea, and avoided Hange all morning! The Corporal was in his new office, but was disgusted at the dirt build up. So he put on his cleaning gear, a cloth to protect his neatly trimmed hair, a cloth for his mouth, and began dusting. He pushed open the windows and spent a moment to wipe down the window seal.

'Levi!~' Hange burst through the door of his office, her arms wide and wearing a broad smile.

'What do you want shitty glasses?' Levi responded in anguish. He was used to Hange being overly excited, but today he wanted nothing to do with her.

'Shitty glasses oh? Well in that case, _cleanilness freak_ , I have some news!'

Cleanliness freak? Levi was quick to insult, but wasn't quite used to being insulted. 'Go away Hange.'

'Ah! Don't be so, _short-tempered._ '

That was it! Levi titled his head, picking up a broom and holding it out. 'You know what? How about you tell me the news. And sweep the floors, dust the cabinets, and arrange the books while you're at it.'

'Oh? But...but' Hange stammered.

'What? I thought you were so excited to tell me the news?' _Maybe she'll go away now,_

Hange shockingly took the broom and began to sweep. Taking his offer and rambling on about whatever. Levi decided to use this advantage and rest at his desk.

 _Or learn something.._

* * *

 **Two great minds** **think alike**

* * *

As if having his squad wasn't bad enough, though he did get to pick quality members, now there was a monstrous kid who could turn into a titan. Levi stood by his desk, reading over papers. In all honesty, he was surprised he could keep Hange managed with a perfect specimen walking around for her to pounce on.

'Levi!~' Hange sung, barging into his office. She was walking with a big ugly smile, and her cheeks already had a red tint to them. 'Where's that titan boy hm? You're not keeping him from me are you!?' She had already started, standing next to Levi - it was times like these when she used her height as an advantage - and placing an arm on his shoulder. 'Hange.' Levi spoke clearly, catching the brunette's attention. He never found her cute, just annoying. Except, when she gave him that look. Her lips were in a small frown, her cheeks were rosy, and her eyes gave him all the attention. Just genuine curiosity when he spoke.

'Get your arm off my shoulder.'

'Ah! But come on! I know your curious too!' Hange leaned against him, her hand patting his head and ruffling his hair. Levi growled, swiftly grabbing Hange's collar and jerking her down to eye level. 'Don't touch me without washing your hands first shit glasses! Get off, and get out.' Through his little outburst, Hange only blushed more. But she was no longer looking at him, just the papers on his desk.

'Oh? Are those...blueprints? Were you sketching an experiment with Eren?'

Levi pushed her away, but Hange caught her footing then snatched the paper. 'Oooahh! You were sketching an experiment with Eren!'

'Hange.'

'It says here your theory on cutting him out! You think his limbs will grow back, I thought so too! Oooah!'

'Hange.'

'It's amazing our differences yet we come together in terms of science!'

'Hange!' Levi grabbed her collar again and forced her down. He stared into her excited eyes with cold, stoic ones. Then, he breathed a sigh and released her. Levi stepped back, a hand raising up as he gently patted her head. If almost bashful, he looked away and stared at a bookshelf.

'Gather the others, we're holding a meeting on the experiment.'

* * *

 **I'll always have you**

* * *

Why was it aways him? Why did it make him stronger? Though all he could do to show his sadness was blink slowly, it wasn't enough to describe the pain tearing away at his heart. She was so beautiful, so innocent, she didn't have to die. He could've saved her...he could hear his own words. The same words he told Eren: _Choose...believe in yourself or believe in the survey corps and me. I don't know. I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices in the companions I trust..._

Eren did what Levi would've done at the moment, trust in his companions. Levi trusted Petra and left her with the squad, when he should've been there.

 _So choose for yourself. Whichever decision you regret the least._ But he can place his trust in Hange. And somehow, he knows it's the right choice. And he feels Hange can do the same. It seemed, no matter how many he loses, he still has Hange.

'Levi?' Hange called softly.

'No.'

'But, I haven't said anything.'

'I don't need your comfort.' Levi sat by the stone wall of his office, his bangs casting a shadow over his face. It was a good thing too, he looked terrible with dried tears. Hange ran into the room anyway, sliding on her knees and sitting beside him. Levi looked away, sitting with one knee up to balance his arm. 'Levi.' Hange placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to stare into his face.

'What?'

Hange drew closer, he could feel her chest against his arm. 'I'm still your friend right?'

'Don't be an idiot.'

'So then, you'll always have me to trust in.' Her words made his eyes widen in shock. He shuddered and stared horrified at the wall.

'Levi' Hange spoke, but gained no reply.

'You've been promoted.'

* * *

 **Kiss**

* * *

Hange checked his office. But he wasn't there, she checked the gardens, the hall. She even paid Erwin a visit but he had no idea. The last placed Levi could possibly be was his dorm, but he was never in his dormitory.

Hange checked anyway, twisting the handle and walking into his room uninvited. Levi wasn't startled, in fact, he was annoyed. He was in his dorm, shouldn't someone knock?

'Oh Levi! I was looking everywhere for you!' Hange found herself blushing, never had she seen Levi like this. He was apparently changing clothes, having just put on new pants..he had yet to put on a shirt. Levi didn't care however, giving Hange a glare before grabbing a white shirt. Hange watched his muscles flex with every movement, for a small guy..he was strangely very built. 'What do you want?'

'Well, I...I was hoping you could read over my plans for capture of the female titan. It's a new equipment we could use.'

Levi turned around and walked up to Hange. Taking her folder and glancing over the blueprints. Hange made no attempt to hide her blush, she saw him shirtless and seemed to like it.

'These'll due.'

'Ah! You like them Levi?!'

'I never said that.' Hange had stepped closer, blushing furiously as she leaned forward and poked his nose. 'Yes you do.'

Levi snapped, smacking her hand away and forcing her back. He shut the door and kept Hange pinned to it. Hange, as expected, sulked down to eye level. She didn't look scared, just curious on his next move. 'Levi..?'

Levi stared into her eyes boredly, 'Stop talking.'

Levi wasn't exactly sure what came over him, but he leaned forward until his lips met hers. It was awkward, for all this time he's never properly kissed a person. He liked to show affection by hair pats and hugs. So his kiss ranged from rough to gentle.

When he pulled away, Hange was blushing even more, she had lowered and was now staring up at Levi. 'A kiss? In the...the name of science?'

Levi sighed, that was the worst kiss he could've ever gave to someone! Feeling bashful, he stepped back and gave Hange some room. 'No. Never again, forget that happened.'

'Levi, that was your first kiss was it! But, why me?'

Levi didn't respond, why Hange? He didn't love her, he didn't see a future with himself and her. Levi didn't blush, he couldn't, he just stared at Hange blankly. Then he looked away, 'An experiment.'

'Ah!' Hange's face brightened, 'Well I say that was a failure!'

'I know.'

Hange hummed, grabbing her folder and opening the door. Before she stepped out however, she wanted the last laugh. 'But. I'll always be around for experiment number two.' Then she left.

Levi stared at the door in anguish. _Never. There won't be an experiment two._

Choose whatever you regret the least...

 _Tch._

He made the wrong choice.

* * *

 **WOW this came out longer than expected! But I'm proud of it. I only hope you enoyed it as well! I'm thinking of continuing it so please give me requests! I already have an idea for another chapter so definitely look out for one!**


	2. Levi Smile!

**Here's another one-shot. This one is more on the cute side, just a simple day in the Survey Corps! But of course, Hanji always brings the fun! She convinces Petra to help her get Levi to smile..**

 _ **Author's Note: I'm going to be switching from Hange to Hanji and back. They're the same thing, and so I'm just going to use both just to show respect.**_

 _I do not own SnK_

* * *

 **Levi Smile!**

* * *

It was lunchtime. The men and women were taking their swell time eating and socializing as always. Though usually in his office with tea around this time, Levi was growing curious about his new squad's social aspects. How they interacted around others and each other. He walked with good posture, going towards his usual spot in the shade and away from all the commotion. He past by Petra's backside, instantly the young girl swerved around to greet him, "Heichou.."

"Ah! Petra!" Hanji's annoying voice was getting higher as she approached them. Levi did not turn a shoulder, but his irises shifted right to catch a glance at the titan-obsessed woman.

Petra, being new and innocent, stood up tall, her hands in a proper salute. "Hanji San."

At that, Levi rolled his eyes. He continued to walk on, but slowed his pace a little. "Oh? Hanji...San? Petra aren't you cute!" Hanji leaned over and gave Petra, s _hort_ Petra a hard pat on the back. It made the poor girl lurch forward and her teeth clenched. "Hanji-"

"So! How are things for you now hmm? Levi's squad can be tough work." Hanji leaned forward, cupping a hand over mouth to whisper, "Plus he's as short as his temper."

Levi snapped, now he had his backed turned, arms crossed and was propped against the wall. He couldn't hear the two women clearly, not with all this raucous, but they were up to no good. Petra blushed and stumbled back, "Actually Hanji San. Being handpicked by Heichou is a great honor. He recognized my skills and he isn't all that bad of a leader!" Petra's arms stuck to her sides as she tried to stand tall again. Her voice loud and clear. Levi had heard and rolled his eyes. Again with the heichou business...

"Isn't all that bad of a leader? He isn't all that bad when he _isn't_ handing you a duster!" Hanji made herself laugh, propping an arm up on Petra's head. The brunette stopped short and peered down at the blonde, she began to whisper again and Levi could no longer hear. "I wonder if that guy even smiles. "

"Heichou..smiling?" Petra murmured back. The hell with all this whispering! Women, so hard to decipher. Hanji perked up again, "Ahh! Idea! We should get Levi to smile. Ahehehe, if we study his every move. Seek out his likes and dislikes, we'll be sure to find something!"

Whatever Hanji was saying made her extremely happy, her eyes bore a red aura, and she wore that creepy ass smile again. Petra was at first taken back, then glanced up in thought.

"I don't think that's possible. Or appropriate but.."

"I'll see yah tomorrow then!" Hanji had already begun to walk away. Levi was left feeling bored, annoyed, yet intrigued at whatever Hanji and Petra came up with. He'll find out soon enough..

* * *

Hanji had woken up early. She highly anticipated Petra waiting for her in the courtyard, and would be bummed with the short teen if she didn't show. Hanji walked in a march, a smile on her face as an expected Petra showed up. "Hanji san."

"Petra."

The two women stared at each other, then Petra clapped a fist onto her palm. "Heichou likes tea. Like, a lot. I'm sure he smiles when he gets his first sip."

"Smiling with tea?" Hanji looked up at the clouds. She visually picture and relaxed Levi, sitting back with a mug and an invisible smile. "Perfect Petra! It's early, go ahead and make his tea!"

"Wha- me!?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Petra crossed her arms and Hanji patted her head. She stared at Petra in almost a sadistic manner, "Because. I. Can't. Make it. Go on now!"

Things were going as planned, Petra prepared tea and Hanji met her before Levi's office. Petra walked in innocently, with a bubbly smile. "Your tea heichou!"

Levi didn't even glance up, he just continued reading. "I never asked for tea.".

"I figured at this hour you wouldn't have a cup so..." Petra set the tea down, and as planned, walked over to stand by the door. Levi still didn't glance up, he grabbed his mug and Hanji poked her head from behind the door.

Levi didn't seem to notice, he made an assumption that Petra had left and raised his cup to his face. Petra couldn't help it, she seemed more into this experiment than Hanji was. Her eyes widening in anticipation. Hanji's lips parted and so did Levi's. He sniffed the smoke, then finally tipped the cup forward.

The first sip of tea. It was to be soothing, calm, and bring a casual demeanor. Levi sipped, then leaned back. Half of Petra's body was in the room, wanting to appear like she was leaving. Hanji pressed forward.

Levi's eyes softened and began to close. His lips began to stretch, ever so slightly.

"Petra."

Petra gasped, "SIR!"

"This tea. It's bland," Levi opened his eyes piercing eyes and shot Petra glare. "Make a new batch, now."

Petra had to walk the walk of shame, holding her failed batch of tea. Hanji gripped the girl's shoulder so tight it made her flinch. "You added no sugar!"

"I forgot! You had me so nervous." Petra dumped out her batch, "Petra!" Hanji whined.

The tall brunette pinched her nose and hummed. "I know! Individual methods."

"Impossible." Petra's cheeks were rosy, Hanji grabbed the girl's shoulders. She had just about lifted the poor girl off her feet, "We have to! Levi only enjoys two things."

"Killing titans and cleaning?" Petra said, now on her toes. "Wrong! Clipping tea leaves and cleaning."

* * *

A new plan was in motion. Petra was on cleaning duty, sticking close to Levi, keeping her nice posture. She was sure to get Levi to smile here. Hanji waited for the blonde in the courtyard amongst the other soldiers. Petra caught up eventually, her hair a bit out of place, and her lungs out of breath from all the running.

"No luck. Levi kept the cloth over his mouth."

"You couldn't see a smile in his eyes?" Hanji questioned, her hands balling into fists. Petra gasped, brushing her hair out with her own fingers. "I didn't look."

Hanji grew red, but it wasn't of anger, more of growing excitement.

* * *

It was Hanji's turn, she found Levi walking the grounds. As normal as she could be, she walked up to the short male. Levi sensed her behind him, but didn't bother to greet her. His eyes were low and he wore an annoyed scowl. "Levi~"

No response, so Hanji continued. She cupped her hands before her and leaned over the corporal's shoulder. "Nice day isn't it?"

"So?"

"The tea bushes are ready to prune."

As expected, Levi's attention was averted. Now less annoyed, but still stoic, he followed Hanji to the fields. He had removed his Survey Corps jacket, setting it aside and began rolling his sleeves up. He sat on his knees, taking a simple knife and began prune. Hanji followed suit, clipping at the stems. She watched Levi carefully, he wore the same expression, no indication that he was even enjoying this.

"The tea leaves smell good now don't they?" She urged.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows, then gently sniffed a leaf. "If only soldiers could smell as good as tea leaves."

Whether an indication for Hanji to leave or not, she ignored him and actually shuffled closer. "Ah! Levi! I thought you enjoyed pruning?"

She pressed a palm down onto Levi's head. His silky hair bunching in between her fingers. Levi froze, his eyes peering up at the woman above. "Why does that matter to you four eyes?"

"Your so tense these days, can't something make you happy?"

Levi was utterly confused, but he did a good job at not showing it. Instead, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't make me throw your face down into this muddy dirt."

"Oh? Levi." Hanji's lips dragged in a frown, she removed her hand and lowered to eye level. "You really can't be happy can you?"

Levi wore a bored expression, his free hand raised. At first it looked like he was going to poke her forehead, but then his fingers grasped the bridge of her glasses. Or in this case, the goggles she wore whenever going into battle. He wasn't sure why she would wear them now, on a peaceful day like this..but for the moment, they worked in his favor. "Actually, I can be."

His fingers leisurely pulled the goggles out towards him, Hanji's face contorted in simple confusion, but Levi's expression stayed the same.

 _SNAP!_ Once as far as the leather straps allowed the goggles to go, Levi released them and they slapped back onto Hanji's face.

Immediately, the brunette grasped her nose and jetted out a howl. She rolled back until she fell on her side, now her shouts weren't so much from the pain, but from shock and excitement. Levi watched her, looking unimpressed before standing up. "Tch. I didn't even pull to it's full extent." He grasped his armful of tea stems and began to walk away, not liking all the attention in his direction.

* * *

Petra stared up at Hanji and sighed. Now the brunette was wearing her normal glasses, but they didn't hide the red mark that was left over. "Oh well, I guess it isn't possible.."

"No! It is. He said it himself."

"He did?!" Petra's sudden excitement fed Hanji's craziness. "And I, will make it..happen."

* * *

All day everyday Hanji followed after Levi. Like a puppy begging for love. And all day everyday, Levi treated her like a shadow. He didn't like the growing attention, even when Hanji tried not to be seen. So he often ignored her more.

"Leeeeviii-eeee!~" Hanji sang, running down the hall towards his office. She ran so fast she actually passed the doorway and had to walk backwards.

She walked inside but was shocked to see it empty. "Levi-oh?" It was late night, she knew from enough observation that Levi would certainly not be asleep. But, he wasn't in his office.

She observed his desk and saw that some papers were incompleted. "Neh. Not like Levi to leave unfinished work on an early night?" A flutter of wings caught her attention. The brunette turned to see a white dove taking flight from the roof. Instantly Hanji made her way up the stairs, as she walked onto the roof, she spotted a finger sitting on the stone wall staring outward.

"Levi.?" Hanji spoke, walking over and sitting beside the male on a stump.

"Che. I knew you'd pop up here." Levi balanced an arm on his knee.

Hanji sat on her own knees, watching Levi stare up at the sky. "The sky is dark tonight. The clouds are blocking the stars." He observed, Hanji looked up as well. As her eyes lowered she noticed a miniscule, pleasant line where Levi's lips were.

It was too small for a real smile, but the peasantry made Hanji beam. "Levi!"

"Huh? What?" Levi questioned, looking down at Hanji from the sky.

"You're smiling!" Hanji went to touch his shoulder but hesitated.

Levi sighed, but it wasn't of annoyance or anger. "I was thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yes. Thinking about the past, I don't regret my choice. Regretting it might've made it a sad memory. Now I can come up here and think about the memory..with no regrets at all." Levi gave a smirk, a thoughtful smirk. Hanji smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Her face mashed against his own, but their expressions were mere opposites. Her's was filled with excitement, and his was of pure shock. "Levi you!"

She hugged and jerked him until satisfied then pulled away. Levi's eyes went wide, then they lowered as his lips parted in a square smile. "Ha. You're crazy."

* * *

Hanji had told Petra the next day. Petra was a little jealous, but Hanji certainly put more effort into making it happen than she did. And they parted ways there. Hanji however, wondered what really made Levi smile?

It was so odd and random. Then she remembered that date. It was the date of the day before Levi's first expedition. When he had his two friends.

So he was simply reminiscing...and Hanji's appearance added to the memory.

To that good, refreshing memory.

* * *

 **AND FINISHED. I am very pleased with this chapter and I hope you are too! Just to clear up, I added a bit of No Regrets in here. So if you haven't seen the OVA you probably won't get the whole reminiscing memory thing.**

 **Basically, the night before Levi's first expedition he, Isabel and Farlan are sitting on the roof looking up at the stars. I found it a beautiful moment and Levi actually...get ready for it...smiles! So yeah, I kind of paid tribute to that.**


	3. A Bit Too Curious

**Rating: T**

 **A Bit Too Curious**

* * *

They had created a relationship where it was okay to show your true feelings, though it was difficult on Levi's part, they were okay with using each other as refuge, a way to escape.

But it was new and it seemed in this moment Hanji was taking it a bit far. She liked Levi's comfort and came to yearn for it.

Levi walked slowly, looking worn out and more tired than usual. Sleepless night took a toll on you after a while. He shuffled into his dormitory, closing the door with the back of his heel. He leaned against the wood for a moment, sighing as he slid the cravat off from around his neck. He hadn't been in this room in a while in fact, and a prick of annoyance hit him as he spotted a dust cloud near the window.

 _Tomorrow,_ he'll get rid of it. After a bit of observing, he realized the dust cloud in the window wasn't the only annoying thing; there on his bed, he saw a rather unattractive sight. Hanji was laying on her back, wearing rather small shorts and a tank top. Her hair was untied and sprawled across the bed sheets. Her lips parted in a snore. He stared at her in irritation. How she managed to sneak her way into his dorm was above him, but he was not about to curl up beside her.

From past experience, Levi again walked up to the side of the bed. His mid-parted bangs casting a shadow over the small eyes that burned in annoyance.

 _'She isn't waking up. Even when I'm standing next to her.'_

Levi continued to observe, he grew bored after a while and concluded that she must have had a long day.

A good minute had passed when Levi finally realized he was staring at, _it._ He forced his eyes left to Hanji's face, but they soon returned to the center.

 _'She's very poorly built.'_ He thought. If one didn't know of Hanji's sporadic personality, she would probably come across as a reserved, feminine, _male_. And if it wasn't for the braless top, it might be even more convincing.

 _'Does she tape them down? Perhaps they get in the way of training..'_

But that wouldn't explain the countless other female soldiers who show them off. They probably train harder than this woman ever does. Levi moved to sit one knee on the bed. He leaned over Hanji, his eyes narrowing in determination. Not a single thought occurring for this wasn't for self-pleasure. He wasn't trying to benefit from this, just simple curiosity.

He gripped the hem of her tank top, not wasting a second to lift the fabric up and pull it back. _'Oh. She's just underdeveloped'._ He still held the top up, staring at the two pale peeks with little interest. Her skin was paler, cleaner here than the rest of her body. Then there was movement.

Light flashed in Levi's eyes as Hanji put on her glasses. "Huh? Levi, are you..."

"No. I've found nothing." Levi released her shirt and went to slide away.

"Levi you!" Hanji was fast, odd because she was just asleep five seconds ago, and she grabbed the collar of Levi's shirt. Levi was half annoyed and half thankful, had she not grabbed him he would have fallen off the bed.

 _'Geez this woman is irritating.'_

"You think I have nothing to offer huh!?" Hanji fussed, Levi only stared back at her in boredom.

"You _have_ nothing to offer." He replied calmly, ready to slap her hand from his shirt. Hanji tugged him forward and tossed him on his back. She quickly crawled over him, on all fours and looking anguished.

"How can you say that! I am not very womanly but that doesn't mean I have nothing to offer!"

Levi stared up at Hanji, though he was interested in where things were going, Levi appeared more nonchalant than anything. "Very well. What do you have to offer?"

There was moment of silence, Hanji's face was scarred in a rosy blush as she tugged the collar of her shirt down and huffed. "I'm a good kisser!"

Levi was ready to test this theory, Hanji read his eyes and soon their noses were touching. "Hanji!" Levi snapped, his palm collided into her forehead. "If _you've_ kissed before then who knows where those lips have been!" Levi pushed her face away and sat up.

Eyes peering down, he saw Hanji curled in a ball, her head in between his thighs.

 _'Back asleep?'_ He sighed. He waited in silence, using Hanji's first snore as a queue to begin moving. He shifted over, pulling Hanji up so she could lay evenly adjacent. He watched her face twitch, and slowly she began to smile. Her smile deepened and soon she began to laugh. Levi's eyes widened a bit, his lips parted.

"You are so difficult!" Hanji chuckled.

"Hanj-"

Levi's words were cut off as Hanji's lips were soon fitted into his own. Her eyes were closed and Levi was too shocked to glare. The kiss didn't last for more than a minute before Hanji pulled back.

"See! Good kissing." Hanji opened her eyes and seemed to congratulate herself. Levi's eyes narrowed, his lips drawn in a frown.

Then, his face brightened and he chuckled as well. It was rather a dull laugh, but it was an enjoyable moment nonetheless.

"Yeah. I guess so, not too bad. " he rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Now get to bed."

"You always ruin the fun!" Hanji rolled over, but a second later and soon she was back in her previous position. Vigorously her lips were touching Levi's cheek and neck in several, affection, pecks.

"Hanji. Hanji! Stop!" Levi's command wasn't very demanding and so she continued without missing a beat. Levi turned his head and pressed his hand into her face to stop her. "Hanji."

"Then say I'm an amazing kisser!" Hanji laughed. Levi removed his hand and stared at her.

After a bit of thought, he shifted closer. "And if I don't?"

"I won't stop."

Levi considered the threat, then reached over to grab Hanji's hair. "Then I guess I'll shut up for the rest of the night. " Levi leaned in but Hanji stopped him,

"The rest of the night?"

" _The rest of the night."_

* * *

 **And there you have guys! Updates may be a but slow lately but I do hope you enjoyed this one! Until next time.**


	4. Do You Love Me?

**Do You Love** Me?

* * *

Levi walked out of the building. He wore his black coat and appeared unapproachable. Though really he was just thinking, he stood before the door and broke down everything that was discussed. However, somewhere in his mind..Hange would pop up.

The wooden door opened and Hange walked out. She also wore a black trench coat. But unlike Levi's hers closed over her torso. She pushed up her glasses and stuff her hands in her coat pockets. Levi noticed as she passed that she wore that same.. _look._

Before the female could make it two feet, Levi's hand was grasping Hange's arm. Hange stopped and looked at Levi in small shock. Though the man before her kept his serious demeanor,

"Hange. During the meeting you look like you were holding in shit. Actually, you look like it now. " After a brief paused he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hange trembled, she looked away and continued to fidget. "Just...thinking. A question is in my head and I need an answer..."

Levi's eyebrow twitched upward, his eyes softened out of curiosity for Hange's next words.

"Do you...love me?"

Well that was certainly unexpected! Levi grunted and quickly released her arm, "We spent an hour in that meeting and that's all you thought about?"

Hange stepped closer, blushing madly and refraining from touching him. "Well? Do you?"

It was plain, it was simple..."No." But it wasn't in an emotionless tone like usual.

It was that one flaw..that urged Hange to continue.

* * *

"Do you love me?"

She would ask softly, when she laid on his bed reading while he sat before her legs. His back to her as he cleaned his blades calmly.

"No." He would reply, and as a response she poked his side with her toe.

* * *

"Do you love me Levi-eee!?"

Hange, would so carelessly yell, running down the hall after him. He'd walk, his survey corps jacket on and ignoring her nonetheless.

"No."

* * *

"Neh Levi? Do you think you might love me?" She asked in concentration. Or so he thought she was concentrating. At her own desk and sketching experiments; Levi would be there out of curiosity and comfort. But when she asked him that, he stared down at her with that mortified face of his.

"Might?"

* * *

"Levi. Do you love me?"

Hange asked, feeling exhilarated from a titan kill. It tried to harm her first so it was okay to kill then. She leaned against Levi's shoulder. Even when his cloak had evaporating titan blood he still smelled fresh.

"No. Now focus on the mission Hange." Then he zipped off into the air at the call of his name.

* * *

 _Clink!_

The sound of a tray hitting his desk in a calm manner was always a delight to his ears. Levi reaches for the cup. His hand grasping the top of the cup and lifting it to his lips, but a certain gleam of glasses stop him. "Eh?"

"Do you love me!?" Hange asked, standing over him. Levi set the cup down, his thin eyebrows going up.

"Why do you feel the need to ask me that every time we see each other?"

"Mmmm. Because it's true!" Hange poked his cheek then began to waltz away.

"True?"

"Yes. You! Are just to hard-headed to say it out loud!" Hange chuckled, Levi sipped his tea then snapped up at Hange. "Hard-headed huh?"

But she kept walking, he cleared his throat.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

Hange turned around and approached him, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down to eye level. But no words were exchanged for he kissed her instead. Their lips mashed together in a passionate motion before Levi pushed her head back.

"I show my love through physical contact you idiot." He claimed, but Hange only whined.

"But why won't you say it!?"

"I say I trust you. I think that about explains everything." Levi then looked away, feeling bashful. "But." He paused, "Do you...love me?" His question sounded plain and casual.

But Hange knew how much he meant by it, he probably yearned to hear it too.

She thought about it, "Mmm." She paused and glanced upward,

"No."

She was at the door before he could lay another finger on her, she stepped out into the hallway, but just before she shut the door...she chuckled,

"But I trust you."

* * *

 **And trust triumphs love! In a world with titans and death at every door..(Plus the existence of the Military Police) I agree with Levi here. I hope you enjoyed my story! And I hope you will look forward to more because I love doing these drabbles so. Until next time.**


	5. A Real Bath

**Rating: T**

* * *

 **A Real Bath**

* * *

Levi sat on his sofa. He was wiping down dust from his knife in silence. It was rare whenever he came into his own dorm, meaning it was rare whenever he cleaned his old knife.

After all these years, he still kept it.

The Corporal was enjoying his peace and quiet until his door opened.

Hange.

Stoic eyes going up, Levi watched as Squad Leader Hange Zoe shuffled in. She looked like a mess. Her hair was ruffled, her clothes were wrinkled. And yet, she continued to walk closer. Levi, already uncomfortable at her messy appearance, gave her a glare.

"What do you want?"

"Levi.." Hange whined. She took a seat on the sofa beside him. She then proceeded to cuddle him, her arm draping over his shoulders. "I missed you."

Levi, who was usually used to Hange's touch, stiffened at her stench. She carried an odor of sweat, outside air and something he really couldn't place. "Hange. You smell."

"What?"

"When was the last time you took a bath?" Levi looked up at her and Hange stared at the ceiling.

"Mmm. Four day ago!"

Levi's small eyes widened, he slapped Hange's arm off of him and gave her a glare.

"Get your ass of the couch."

"But Levi-"

"Now." Levi was holding a knife, he had an advantage. Hange shrugged and stood up. She placed her hands in her pocket and smiled. "Fine. But I'm using your bath."

As Hange left, Levi was dreading cleaning the bath tub of her dirt. But it had to be done, he couldn't waste a second-

Hange returned humming. Her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a towel. Levi watched her pass with a pissed expression. "Hange."

"Neh..?"

"That was less than twenty seconds."

"So? The water rinsed everything off!" Hange was pulling her hair out. She didn't even get to finish before Levi stood up and grabbed her wrist. He had a determined look on his face as he dragged her back into the bathroom.

"Three minutes. You need three minutes to clean everything."

"Oh three minutes is too long!"

Levi ripped Hange's towel off and pushed her down into the bath water.

He rolled his sleeves up, his expression still stuck in it's pissy state and he grabbed the bar of soap. Hange smirked, she leaned into the tub in relaxation as Levi took the bucket of water and poured it on her torso. He almost thought of using gloves, even thought of putting on his cleaning gear! But he eventually went against it.

He scrubbed her upper torso in determination. Hange only closed her eyes as Levi did all the work. Eventually, and disgusted by the dirty bath water, he got to Hange's legs. As he srcubbed her calf, Hange opened and eye and poked his back.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Levi? "

"What do you mean?" Levi replied dully.

"Washing me up, my exposed body at your leisure."

"Tch. It's like washing a pig."

Hange gasped and sat up, her feet splashing the water onto Levi's face. "Hey! This was your idea not mine!" Hange then relaxed and sighed, "Besides. I enjoy it too."

After a while, Hange gasped and sat up again. "Now's your turn!"

"Hange. I'm already clean."

Hange smirked and splashed her bath water in Levi's direction. He was soaked in one hit and was glaring daggers into her eyes.

But Hange kept smiling. "And now your not." She reached over and grabbed the second bar of soap.

"You're disgusting." Levi spat.

"Now get undressed so I can scrub you." Hange rolled her lips in, in a blushed smirk.

"Unless you want me to do that too...?"

* * *

 **DONE! Ta da! Took me a while but I updated! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
